Red as Raspberries
by Wolfiewarrior
Summary: Sakura Haruno one of the most popular girls at school straight A student doesn't know her past or the promises she's made. What happens when they bubble to the surface? When friends turn out to be enemies? And enemies turn into friends? Why does the new kid seem so angry at the sight of her? What's with raspberries and their relation to blood? He seems to have the answers she wants


" "- talking

' '- thinking

Dudes do you seriously think I could ever own Naruto? Are you crazy?!

*Prologue*

*Girls Point of View*

I've always loved raspberries. Mommy and I used to pick baskets and baskets of them, and then we'd bake all sorts of yummy treats with them. We lived out on a hill in the country with a big raspberry patch in the back. Mommy was really pretty just like a princess. She wasn't too tall or too short. I thought she was perfect. She never yelled to loud or was mean. She had a sweet voice so she could sing me lullaby's when I wasn't sleepy. My favorite thing about Mommy though was her long red hair. It matched the raspberries, so maybe that's why I liked her hair so much. I wish I had her hair instead of my weird pink hair. Daddy said my hair matched the cherry blossoms so it was just as pretty as Mommy's. I didn't think so, but it was nice to hear. Daddy had bright orange hair, just like a carrot! Daddy was really strong. He could carry Mommy around like a doll, and he could carry around the big bags of flour that Mommy would by at the store for all of our treats. Even though he was really strong though mylittle brother Buranchi and I could wrestle with him and win. He was really nice though and would carry me around when I got tired. He was a really good story teller too. He'd tell me and Buranchi all sorts of stories from princesses in tall towers or giant dragons that ruled the sky. My favorite was his ninja stories. They'd be so exciting! There was big fights and a brave ninja saving the day by beating up the bad guy with his awesome powers, then he would get the beautiful girl and they'd live happily ever after. Daddy said he would run out of ninja stories if I didn't stop asking for them. Then Buranchi who was 4 ,while I was 6, would want to hear about knights in shining armor. Daddy would always make it like Buranchi was the knight in the stories because he'd say the knight had a mop of red and orange hair. Mommy said Daddy needed to let us go to sleep and stop telling stories so we could wake up for raspberry pancakes. That would always get us to sleep really fast. Then Mommy would wake us up in the morning for breakfast. I loved to squish the raspberries up to get the pretty juice out of them. Mommy said I should stop playing with my food, but I didn't listen and Daddy would laugh and say I was just as stubborn as Mommy was. I'd grin really big when he said that. Buranchi spilt syrup all over himself though so Mommy said I should go to the backyard and play while she got him cleaned up. I asked Daddy if he'd come with me, but he said he wanted to read his paper so I went and played in the backyard by myself. I went to the woods to pick some flowers for Mommy. I knew Mommy was ok with me going into the woods as long as I didn't go too far. I started humming and swinging my basket that had some raspberries and a few flowers in it. I closed my eyes and listened to the trees and smelled all the flowers. It was really pretty even though my eyes were closed. I kept swinging my basket and walking with my eyes closed. Which wasn't smart at all. All the sudden I heard lots of twigs breaking and someone breathing heavy. I thought maybe it was Daddy trying to scare me so I started opening my eyes and all the sudden I saw a flash of red then….*THUD*

*Normal View*

The young pink haired girl was knocked backwards to the ground landing on her rear. While the red head seemed to have landed face first into the dirt. "Gomen! I wasn't watching where I was going! Are you hurt?" the pinkette asked. Which in turn received a wary look from the red head. "It's ok I was the one running, I um, think I squished some of your berries." He gave her a sheepish smile. The girl grinned, "That's ok I have lots more! Would you like some?" She reached into her basket and pulled out a handful holding them out to him. 'She's not up to anything she seems too nice to be mean to me so maybe it's ok..'He gently took a couple from her hand and popped them into his mouth, all the while having a shy expression on his face. 'Yay now I have someone to play with and share all the raspberries I picked, he likes raspberries doesn't he?' She just kept smiling her big toothy grin. His face lit up the second the raspberry landed on his tongue. "Would you mind playing with me for a little while?" The pinkette asked losing some of her confidence in fear of being rejected. The young boy looked at her with complete shock, which she took as horror."You don't wanna do you? It's 'cause my forehead's so big isn't it?! That's why the girls at the park didn't wanna play with me either. I'm sorry if I offended you. I'll leave you alone now." She added after the silence with tears filling up her large emerald eyes. She turned around and started to walk away. "W-wait! I do wanna play with you! Please don't leave me." The last bit coming out as a soft whisper. He desperately hopes she doesn't outcast him like everyone else has. The girl stopped in her tracks. She swung around with a bright grin on her face. "Wanna help me pick some flowers?" The boy was a bit confused by her sudden mood change, but slowly nodded. She led him to a patch of flowers she saw the previous day. "Aren't all the flowers pretty?"She asked. "Ya they are, prettier than the ones Temari picks." He said softly. "Who's Temari?" "My big sister, and I have a older brother named Kankuro too." "Really? I have a younger brother he's 4 and his names Buranchi, he and I love to play together, but he couldn't come today cause he spilt syrup on himself at breakfast." Then something crossed her mind, 'I like him he seems really nice.' "You talk a lot." He declared bluntly."Oh. I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop talking?" "No, you have a…pretty voice."She gave him a dazzling smile. "Thank you! Mommy has a much prettier voice though. I think Mommy is secretly a princess." "What about your mommy? I bet she's really pretty and super nice!" "My mother died." The girl's eyes snapped up to look at the boy. She walked over to the red headed boy who hadn't looked up from the flowers. She stood next to him for a second then he looked up at her. 'W-why does she look so sad?' The boy slowly stood up. "What's wrong?" The second the words left his lips her arms were around him giving him a hug. She started sobbing into his shirt holding onto him tightly. He awkwardly lifted his arms into a loose hug. "P-please stop crying… it's ok." "B-but who tucks you in at night and reads you stories if you don't have a mommy?!" 'Why does this make her so sad? I don't like it when she cries.' " I don't need anyone to do that for me." He answered softly. "I-it's just so sad though!" She sniffles wiping off tears with her sleeve. "Here are the flowers I picked." He handed them to her. She softly smiled and grabbed the flowers she picked, and put them together. "Let's go back to my house to give Mommy these flowers!" She decided. He nodded silently. She gives him a grin and yells "Race ya!" She takes off her basket in her hands. He watches in shock as she runs away. "Hey no fair! You got a head start!" He starts sprinting as fast as his little legs can carry him after her. She stops close to the edge of the woods to wait for him. He finally caught up with her. "I win!" She declares triumphantly. "It wasn't fair you had a head start!" Out of nowhere "WHERE IS HE THE BRAT!?" "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Screamed out a voice the pinkette did not recognize, but the red head knew it all too well. That voice frequents his nightmares, and his daily horrors. "R-run! L-let's hide. N-now!." He frantically looked around for somewhere to hide. "Oh! Are we playing hide and seek now? I know a great place to hide come on!" "Let's just hurry." She grabs his hand giggling, and takes of running. They come to a old oak tree. "Taddaa! See there's a hole in the trunk so we can go in!" She said smiling like only a naïve young girl like her could do. The boy rushed her inside, but as she went in he tripped over a tree root hitting his head. He quickly got up ignoring the blood coming from his re opened wound, and got into the tree after her. 'I wonder who were hiding from, but this is fun I actually have someone to play with.' The girl thought watching the boy look outside. 'Don't find us, don't find us, please, please don't find us.' The boy started softly shaking at what would happen if they found them. A series of large booming sounds reaches the duo. The boy jumps back, and grabs onto the girl holding her tightly. "It's not the Fourth of July why are there fireworks?" Is the girls response to the booming. He just holds on tighter his eyes squeezed shut. She looks up to his face 'How'd he get raspberry juice on his forehead?' She pulls her sleeve up and gently wipes of the blood. His eyes automatically snap open looking at her in complete shock. "What? You had raspberry juice on your cut."She claimed giving him the duh look. "Ok" 'Raspberry juice?' "We should go back to my house, Mommy is probably wondering where I am!" "Ok. Do you think she'll like me?" The girl giggles, "Of course! Mommy likes everybody, and your hair is red like a raspberry just like hers! How could anyone not like you?" The boy softly smiles. "Well come on! Let's go! It's this way!" "Ok" She started to run a little bit ahead of the young boy. 'So is this what it's like to have a…what's the word? friend? Yeah, a friend.' He smiled at his thoughts. "Hurry up would ya?! You're so slow!" The pinkette yelled over her shoulder. He quickly took off running to catch up with her. They ran through the forest the girl laughing and glancing back every so often. 'He's fast he's starting to catch up with me, I better run faster.' She picked up the pace a little bit more. She looked toward her little house and her raspberry patch. "There's my house! Isn't it great?" She said excited to show her friend her home."Hey that's not our car. Our car isn't black it's yellow. Maybe Mommy has friends over. She likes to invite Ms. Chiyo over." The little girl tilted her head in confusion. "M-maybe we should go back to the forest…" The young boy offered. "No we just got here I want you to meet my mommy. I promise she won't mind me bringing you." "ok…" She smiles back at him and reaches to grab the door handle. "Mommy, Daddy! I'm back! And I brought a friend!" She holds the door open for him to follow her inside. "Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" She walks into the living room. The young boy walks a few feet behind her. "They made raspberry juice without me!" She yells at the top of her lungs."Huh? What do you mean?" The boy asked looking at her oddly not seeing what lies within the room."Look! It's all over the floor! And they're taking a nap on the floor!" She crossed her arms fuming over what she'd found. 'I can't believe Mommy, Daddy, and Buranchi made raspberry juice without me.' The boy slowly moved toward her. 'What does she mean? Napping on the floor? Raspberry juice?' The boy stood next to the girl, and what he saw terrified him. There on the floor laid a woman, a man, and a boy around the age of 4, all in lying in a pool of crimson blood. 'She thinks they're sleeping? She thinks that's raspberry juice?' He was horrified at the sight, but bewildered at her thoughts. "I'm gonna go check and see if the brat came to the house yet!" A voice foreign to the girl yelled. "Hey do you know who that is? that doesn't sound like Sasori or Ms. Chiyo." She asked the boy who stood frozen in place next to her. "Yashamaru….." He said softly. "You need to hide I can't let them hurt my only friend…" He pleaded quickly. The girl laughed, "But we aren't playing hide and seek silly!" The boy watched the door and kept looking back down to the corpses on the floor, shivering at the horror knowing exactly who caused this. The door suddenly yanked open. "Hm what've we here? Who is this pretty little blossom?" A man with sandy blonde hair sneered, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. He walked over to the young pinkette flashing a smirk to the red head, and slowly pulling out his gun. The boys eyes went wide for a second, then threw himself in front of the girl. "NO! No Yashamaru! You can't hurt her! She's my friend!" Yashamaru looked at the young boy and laughed. "Don't tell me you think such a cute little girl is actually your friend, now do you?" "Excuse me Mr., but he is my friend! My best friend forever and a day! " She said moving next to the boy and grabbing his hand, and flashing a grin at the end of her little speech. The man's eyes softened slightly at the sight of the two before him. Yashamaru quickly hid it though behind a face of stone, "We don't have time for this you will come with me now." "Can't you wait a little longer Mr. Yashamaru? I want him to meet my mommy! See she's napping right now, I think she'll really like him since his hair is red like raspberries. Look it matches just right to the raspberry juice on the floor." The pinkette asked innocently. 'Did he really kill this little girls family? Poor girl, and too innocent to understand they're dead. I can't kill a girl this young. He will be upset, but no matter I can't hurt someone so young.' The older man quietly thought to himself. "No. We must go. Let us be on our way." Yashamaru sternly looked towards the boy. "He can't leave me not yet! Please don't take him away!" Tears started to form in the girls eyes. "It's ok. I have to go or Father might come in." The girl turned towards the boy. "B-but.. y-you can't leave…" The boy stared at the floor then looked up. "I'll come back and find you ok?" "Wait! I wanna give you something!" The little girl tugged on the red ribbon she had in her hair her pink locks spilling into her face. She walked over to the boy and tied it around his wrist. "You better not forget me ok? Just look at this and think of me." The pinkette grinned. The boy just looked at her in shock. "A-arigatou! I promise I'll come find you!" "Swear on raspeberries being red?" "I swear." The red head smiled slightly. Yashamaru watched the exchange between the two. 'He seems so happy around the little blossom.' "How will you remember me?" The boy asked concerned of her forgetting. "Well your hairs red like a raspberry so every time I eat raspberries I'll think of you silly!" The girl kept grinning. 'I hate to do this but… We really need to go.' Yashamaru masked his true emotion and sternly said," We need to go before your father comes in. Now." "Y-yes Yashamaru" "Arigatou for letting me say goodbye Mr. Yashamaru!" Yashamaru grabbed the red heads hand and pulled him out the door carefully so not to hurt him, but make it seem as if he was angry. The girl just waved as they left. The girl decided to play in her room while her family slept.

Now, how do you find someone when you don't even know their name?

Wolfie: mk sooooo bad good terrible? I'd love to know.. if ya review Gaara will share his cookies!

Gaara: I will?! Hold on a minute I never agreed to share. They are my cookies and mine alone!

Wolfie: oh really? *gives puppy eyes* pwease Gaara-kun ?

Gaara: I will resist the eyes don't look in the eyes…gaaahh! Fine I'll share.. one.

Wolfie: close enough! And Kitty-kun you better review got it? Or I'll sick the rabid fangirls on you.


End file.
